Portable display apparatus as related to this invention are commonly used as walls, partitions and/or backdrops for exhibition booths or other display facilities. Such apparatus frequently support graphics, prints, pictures, advertisements or other items which an exhibitor desires to display. Because such a display apparatus is susceptible to being accidentally bumped or hit after it is erected, it must be of a sturdy and stable construction. However, because exhibition booths are normally temporary structures subject to being frequently moved from one location to another, it is important that the display apparatus be readily assembled and disassembled for moving and reuse.
Various display apparatus have heretofore been utilized which because of certain inherent design characteristics are beset with one or more of the following shortcomings: (a) they are not compact when disassembled thereby complicating transportation and storage thereof; (b) they are of heavy and bulky construction and thus difficult to move in either an assembled or disassembled state; (c) they are awkward and difficult to assemble or disassemble and require an inordinate amount of time and manual effort; (d) they are unstable, fragile, and unattractive and provide inadequate areas for display of graphics, prints, pictures or the like; e) they are of costly and complex construction and embody an inordinate number of component parts which are susceptible to being mislaid or lost; and f) the display area of the prior apparatus cannot be tilted or adjusted so as to prevent the reflection of annoying glare.